


dice was loaded from the start

by spreadthighs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/pseuds/spreadthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post us gp '15. nico is with jenson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dice was loaded from the start

The lights are turned off; the curtains half drawn, and moonlight spills into the room.

Nico hums, soft, as Jenson pulls him closer and gathers him in his arms.

Tonight there is nothing to be said. Something lost, something gained. It hardly works both ways. Nico places a kiss to Jenson's jaw, then leans into him. Jenson strokes his cheek, and Nico tilts his head, looking up at Jenson.

Jenson smiles. There is weariness in his eyes, accompanied by fondness as he kisses Nico's forehead. Nico closes his eyes, and curls up around Jenson.

The storm may have stopped outside, rain no longer falling hard, angry and relentless but inside the team it rages on, on where Nico's place should truly be, and it is a force to be reckoned with. But for now, at least, all is quiet. In here, all is still. Nico is safe in Jenson's embrace.

Tomorrow is another day. Tomorrow there will be another battle to fight, another race to win. Tomorrow, you guard against those who attack from the outside. When you have succeeded, it will be time to turn your forces against the ones who hurt you from within.


End file.
